


Quiet Reflections

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'onn worries over Wally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Reflections

He was never sure what to expect from the Flash when they crossed paths. He was frequently exasperated with the youngest League member, but of late, he found that Flash's humanity had given him something akin to joy, watching the way he interacted with everyone.

When he came back from his Christmas holiday at the Kents, and found Flash up on the Tower, not quite cheerful, it bothered him, as he was still feeling peace at heart. He slipped up next to the Flash with a silent presence, trying not to intrude overtly.

"Why do they do it? They can have such good intentions or hearts sometimes." Flash looked up at J'onn with lost eyes, and the green skinned alien sat beside him in the observation window.

"I am as lost on that as you. I have no idea why the ones without good hearts and intentions act so…malcontent."

Flash sighed again, and J'onn was truly worried, never having seen him be so still or so long. It was enough for him to brush lightly over the speedster's public mind, to gain a sense of how Christmas had treated him. The thought of UltraHumanite startled J'onn into questing enough that Flash noticed. 

"Hey, Big Guy, you shouldn't worry about me…how'd your holiday go?"

"Intriguing customs." He permitted himself a small smile. "Why did you never introduce me to Chocos?"

Flash burst into laughter zipping away and returning with two glasses of milk, the bag of Chocos hanging from his teeth. J'onn accepted them, and the pair settled again, sharing cookies and their Christmas tales.


End file.
